Sisters of the Sightless Eye
The Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye (a.k.a. Sisters of the Sightless Eye) are a loosely organized guild shrouded in mystery amongst the peoples of the West. These highly skilled archers employ ancient Eastern philosophies that develop an "Inner Sight" that they use both in combat and to circumvent dangerous traps that they may encounter. Known only as wandering Rogues in the West, the Sisters conceal their secret affiliation by posing as simple travelers. Many pompous fools have made the mistake of underestimating these steel nerved women in combat and paid a terrible price for their vanity.Diablo Manual Lore The members of the Sisterhood are unmatched in their use of the bow, rivaled only by the Amazons.Amazon, The Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2013-11-27 Sisters often also carried Eun-Jang-Do daggers.Diablo III, Eun-Jang-Do The Sisterhood recruits women from all walks of life who seek refuge at Eastgate Keep and a means to forge a new destiny for themselves. History Origins The Sisterhood branches from the Askari. Originally a group of Amazon dissidents, they stole an Askari artifact called the Sightless Eye and fled to Eastgate Keep in Khanduras.Book of Cain Here, they established their own unique style of martial training, focusing on bows. The Coming of the Three The return of Diablo at Tristram caught the guild's attention. Rogues as far as the Eastern dunes traveled to the town to test their skills against the evil that had taken hold of the village. It was also believed that untold riches waited to be discovered among the ruins of the town's Horadric monastery. Among these Rogues was Moreina, who led a Rogue band to the town. Along with the Vizjerei sorcerer Jazreth and Prince Aidan of Khanduras, the trio were able to defeat Diablo himself. Moreina returned to Eastgate.Diablo II, The Sightless Eye Diablo's defeat was only temporary however, and possessing Aidan, he took upon the guise of the Dark Wanderer. Andariel, casting in her lot with the Lord of Terror, was able to corrupt the sisterhood. Moreina, who had brought a darkness with her from Tristram, was one of the first to be corrupted, taking on the moniker of "Blood Raven." Many of the Rogues turned against their brethren, and they were driven out of Eastgate Keep, either dead, scattered in the wilderness, or taking up residence in an encampment. The Rogues were left in a precarious position, as Andariel remained in their monastery, and Blood Raven raised an army of their dead to her side. The sight of their own sisters marching against them drove the surviving Rogues to despair.Corrupt Rogue, The Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2013-11-27 Salvation came in a group of heroes who were able to defeat Blood Raven and Andariel, allowing the Sisterhood to rebuild. Current Status The Sisterhood recovered from Andariel's corruption and moved back into Eastgate Keep. Now, the keep's training grounds hum once again with the sound of bowstrings and battlecries.Book of Tyrael In-game Diablo I Main article: Rogue The Rogue character class is a Sister of the Sightless Eye. Canonically, the player assumed the role of Moreina, later known as Blood Raven. Diablo II The Sisterhood features prominently in the first act of Diablo II, which is also named after them. The Rogue Encampment serves as the town for this act, and Rogue Hirelings are available a third of the way through the Act. Corrupt Rogues, Corrupt Rogue Archers and Corrupt Rogue Spearwomen are common monsters. Corrupt Rogues are also used as placeholders for female Super Uniques that are not technically Rogues, namely The Countess and Battlemaid Sarina. Known Members *High Priestess Akara *Captain Kashya *Charsi (blacksmith) *Delpha (seer) *Flavie (outpost guard/scout) Corrupted Rogues *Blood Raven *Coldcrow Hirelings References